Still There For Me
by DimiArmadillo
Summary: Robin and Starfire are a couple. so while theyre kissingLOL, Robin thx Star for all the times she's been there for him. better then it sounds. PLZ READ. its good. really. i just suck at summaries


Robin grinned and pressed his forehead against Starfire. She smiled and closer her eyes. Robin stared down at her peaceful face.

_Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you_

_I cant believe she's really my girlfriend_, Robin thought. _I must be the luckiest guy in the whole world. _He delved deeper into his mind, memories flooding to the surface. Even when he had been working too much, Starfire always pried him away.

_I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down_

Robin gently nudged Starfire. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "Hmm" She mumbled. Robin grinned and hugged Starfire close to his body. "I am so lucky that I have you in my life" He told her. Starfire smiled and rested her head on his chest.

_Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me_

"And I am also glad I have you in my life" Starfire murmured to him. Robin hugged her closer to him. "How do you do it?" He asked her. She looked up at him curiously.

_Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

"I am afraid I do not understand" Starfire said to him. She straightened up and regarded him suspiciously. "I mean, even when I'm caught up with work and everything and I snap at everyone, you still make me stop working and have fun. How do you do it?" He explained.

_Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me_

Starfire laughed. 'Oh that's easy. I just turn on the charm" She giggled. Robin stared at her in amusement. "The charm?" He asked. Starfire laughed and clutched her stomach. _I like the charm, _Robin thought and grinned.

_Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned_

To lose my selfish pride

Starfire stopped laughing and stared at Robin. "I love you" She murmured. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I love you too Star" Robin murmured back between kisses.

_Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

"Hey Star" Robin said. Starfire nodded. "Yes" Robin sighed. "I just wanna say that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whenever I pushed you away and hurt you. For that, I'm sorry" He solemnly said. Starfire smiled. "It is OK"

_Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah_  
_  
Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)_

"It is our duty to protect the city. I understand. And even when you do shut me out, I know you have a good reason and your not doing it to be mean" Robin stared at her. "You know me so well" He said. They both grinned. Robin leaned in and captured her lips in his.

_Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_

"Your always there for me Star" Robin murmured. Starfire looked at him. "And you are always there for me. Whenever I have been attacked, you always catch me when I fall" She said. "That's because I love you" They kissed again, long and slow.

_Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me_

A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this story. Its probably not one of the best but, well, I did this before Naruto so, of course, I had 2 hurry. Lol. Cant miss it. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. Its short. Lol.

If you wanna listen to this song, its called "Still there for me". I LOVE this song. Its so sweet. Well, I gtg, Naruto is on. Lol. Well, plz review!!!

_Clueless Dummii_


End file.
